fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Chorsat
Chorsat Świetnie Nieźle Może być Nie za bardzo Słabo Nie mogę dać innej oceny niż "Świetnie" -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 14:18, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) Doszła historia, może wieczorem napisze cechy i umiejętnosci Vezok999 14:56, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) A ja bym dał "bardzo świetnie" - Załamany user, po stracie 500 edycji na EB, czyli Gresh250 Kojaży mi się z Kolosem z Kod Lyoko. 9/10 Lord Vox 16:40, cze 14, 2010 (UTC) Vezokowy styl. To mówi samo za siebie.--Guurahk 09:53, sie 12, 2010 (UTC) A tak w ogóle, to jaką moc ma jego maska?--Guurahk 09:09, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Właśnie miałem się was o to zapytać. Tzn, mogę pokazać, ajk wygląda działanie, ale przyda i się pomoc, w określeniu, co ona daje (wiem, trochę chaotycznie gadam) Vezok999 10:50, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) thumb|left Tak wygląda działanie maski z widoku drugiej osoby... Mam tylko problem, z dokładnym określeniem, co to jest :D Jakieś pomysły? Może to być zarówno związane z samym Chorsatem, jak i z tym, co doznaje cel maski Vezok999 11:10, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Shelek ogłusza, to ta może rozmazywać obraz przeciwnika. No wiesz, jak nie widzisz dokładnie z kim walczysz to ciężko walczyć. I to wyjaśnia rozmazany obraz na zdjęciu--Guurahk 11:43, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Albo może jeszcze ten no, Matrix--Guurahk 11:47, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Eh...histori nie czytałem bo jestem leń smierdzący. Za M.O.C.-ka dałbym 9+/10 ale są dwa powazne minusy. Pierwszy to głowa BARDZO MI SIĘ NIE PODOBA. To Odejmuje jeden punkt. no i zamiast plusa daje minus czyli to niebieskie oko bohroka na brzuchu. Niepotrzebne. 7-/10 --DARNOK 2 19:36, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) sory nie oko, ale to coś niebieskie.--DARNOK 2 19:39, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) A ja tam maskę lubię :P A to niebieskie jest niezbędne, bo trzyma pancerz Nuva (chyba, może na odwór, nie pamiętam dokladnie, ale pamiętam, że ważne) Vezok999 19:42, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Mogłeś wykorzystać dwie złączone części które wykorzystałem do trzymania Mieczy Lewy Nuvy przy broni Flamera. Prawie każdy takie ma. A po za tym ta niebieska część byłu wydana tez jako szara i czarna. --DARNOK 2 20:04, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Trzeba mieć ;P Vezok999 20:27, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Kojarzy mi się z bykiem, pancerz super tylko przez te rurki i to że taki łysy jest to go sobie wyobrażam jako mało inteligentnego - 9+/10Panrahk17 10:03, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) 10/10 Malum121 14:04, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) Oups... Już go oceniłem... Ale co tam! I tak tamtą wypowiedź usunąłem! Teraz będzie dokładniej! Ale jak to zrobić żeby Vez się nie przyczepił... Fak. Nie da się... Od razu widzę zdjęcie i jebs! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvYwzr3W_2k&feature=related Nawet tarcza wygląda na przepełnioną mocą. W ogóle... Co to za rasa? Młot mi się nie podoba, z resztą jest tylko jeden młot, który mi się podoba... Pancerz... Części nie da się zliczyć... Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery... Jedyne co mi się nie podoba napierśnik Metru u góry i to niebieskie, choć jest usprawidliwone... ale nadal mi się nie podoba! Nogi. Ok, ale stopy nie pod kolor. Tak, jest to usprawideliwione... ale nie pod kolor! A teraz ręce! Bez broni nie jest już tak kolorowo... Choć przedtem nie widziałem tych części Rahkshi... Skubany... Zdjęcie z szablonu jest zarąbiste i wszyscy uznają że jest super... A jak się zjedzie na dół to jebs rękami... Teraz to cały tułów wygląda badziewnie! Nawet maska nie wygląda tak super! Na djęciu z szablonu super! Moc! A propo maski. Maska... zamazanego zdjęcia... Fajna. Heh... Nieźle wygląda cień... Jak patrzę na szablonową fotę, super; ta niżej, badziew. Historia... Napieprzali się na łódce, która była duża, on przegrał i się poddał... Historia ok, oprócz tego fragmentu. W paczce od informatora była Kaukau, a obaj płynęli na Artakhę, a więc mieli dostarczyć gościowi, który tworzy super rzeczy maskę? Którą mógł w każdym momencie stworzyć? Co to był jakiś test? Ale przejdćmy do oceny. Te wszystkie rzeczy składają się na 8,8/10. Wciąż mam sentyment do starego zdjęcia. I Came To Play! 13:47, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Oni mieli na łodzi kilka-kilunastu skrzyć w tym każda po wiele przedmiotów, w których Chorsat wygrzebał Kaukau (szukał Kadin, ale by mu za łatwo było :P). Więcej wykrzykników się wstawić nie dało? Stara/nowa fota.. szkoda mówić. Ja widzę trzy od tego zacznijmy... wszystkie z tego samego dnia, identycznego MOCa przedstawiają... Vezok999 16:21, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Tak, ale po primo ta z szablonu była już dawno, a te 2 są nowe. W historii pisało, że wyjął z paczki... A jednak było to dużo skrzyń... Stara fota = ta z szablonu. Nowa = bez broni. A co do rasy to się domyślam, że to po prostu taka istota stworzona przez Artakhę. I Came To Play! 16:49, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) . Zdjęcie bez broni jest od czerwca 2010, więc mi tu za przeproszeniem nie pier... Vezok999 16:52, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Jak się daje tylko ocenę i podpis, to nie robi się taka obrona pracy magisterskiej... Nawet u Panrahka Vez się odzywa... Nie dadzą spokojnie człowiekowi ocenić, tylko czepiają się zdjęć... To chyba oceniany ma się bronić, a nie atakować oceniającego... Ja pier... I Came To Play! 07:56, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) Najlepszą obrona jest atak, tak? To nie ja się czepiam w ocenie zdjeć, więc o co ci chodzi? Vezok999 07:58, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) Bo zawsze jak oceniam któregoś z twoich (czasem nawet Panrahka) to czuję się jakbym wystawiał sięna odstrzał. Jakbym z myśliwego przeistoczył się w ofiarę. I Came To Play! 08:01, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) No bo tak oceniasz teraz, że trzeba (jak zgłaszałem ich do ocen, myślałem że to będą normalne oceny na kilka linijek, nie akapitów, gdzie ilość wykrzykników nie jest większa od kropek itd.) Vezok999 08:05, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) A kiedy ja tworzyłem bloga myślałem o porządnych ocenach. Wszystko oceniam i często jest to najdłuższa ocena na dyskusji. Trza się z tym pogodzić lub nie zgłaszać więcej postaci. I Came To Play! 08:10, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) 10/10.Antroz007 11:50, sie 7, 2011 (UTC)